Cherry Blossoms
by Imperfect Face
Summary: There are new students in Sakura's class, one of which quickly falls inlove with her. But Sakura is still waiting for her protector to return. Finally after the death of Sakura's fater he arives. Hmm. I wonder what drama will be stirred up between everyoe
1. Prologue

**Alright, so here's the Cheese. I'm making a Card Captor Sakura fanfic! Yay! I've taken to have an obsession about the couple Sakura and Syaoran…But, in this fan fiction, I'm adding a little "twist" (if that's what you wanna call it.) to the story. Here they are:**

**I have created my own characters to go in after the two series.**

**Takori-kun: A boy from the island of Nikko (an island of Japan) who transfers into Sakura's class right after Syaoran moves away to China. He grows to like Sakura very much. He is one inch shorter then Rensei (Six foot) and has dark brown hair that is shorter, that sticks up everywhere.**

**Rensei-San: A "girl" that moved from another school district shortly after Takori. "He" (That's what she prefers to be called.) is a Transsexual girl (a girl who acts, looks and is mentally a boy.), who ends up becoming best friends with Takori and likes him. Rensei is tall (6'1"), He has black hair that is messy boy-cut. He has Blue eyes and is rather slender. (For those who are curious, yes "he" does have all female parts. But prefers not to be called a woman.)**

**Rita-Chan: She is and English transfer from Britain. She likes Rensei. She is 5'4" with shoulder length Carmel -colored hair. When speaking English she has a British accent, but can speak Japanese fluently without an accent. :**

**Alright. So there's my "twist". -nod- So yeah. I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

"Everyone, meat Oruka Takori. He just transferred from the island of Nikko." Sakura didn't even bother looking up, it wasn't Syaoran, So what did it matter? "Go ahead and still behind Miss Kinomoto"

Sakura looked up at the sound of her name. A boy was walking toward her, a bit pink in the face. He was staring down at her, but quickly looked away, turning even more pink around his ears. "Konichiwa." He mumbled stiffly.

"Konichi…" She said, trailing off as she looked back down at a page in her notebook. It had hearts all over it and a name written among the hearts. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked, shooing them away from her eyes. Quickly she closed it, not wanting to cry in front of her class, or her friends.

_Don't worry, Syaoran will be back…he will…he wouldn't abandon me…Right? _Sakura said to herself, heart breaking again and again under her ribcage.

Two Weeks Later

Sakura skipped into the cladd. Takori smiled inwardly to himself. His beloved Sakura was happy today. She sat in front of him. Maybe today she'd talk to him? He hoped, his heard pounding a little faster then normal.

A bell rang loudly outside the room and their Sensei walked in. "I'm happy to tell you that we have a new student coming from outside of Japan." In front of Takori, Sakura sat up a bit straighter, staring eagerly at the door. "Cunningham Rita…" Sakura looked down at her desk again, and her saw her shoulders rise then fall. "She came all the way from England. Be sure to welcome her."

The sensei smiled at Rita. "you can go sit behind Mr. Oruka" the Cunningham girl began to walk toward him. She smiled at everyone warmly as she passed them, muttering hellos to them all, who looked puzzled at the words she was saying.

"Konichiwa…" Said Sakura not staring up from her desk, her shoulders slouched over. Takori wished he could lean forward and wrap his arms around her, and tell her everything was alright, and she had nothing to be sad about anymore, but he didn't. Instead he turned to the new girl and said, Konichiwa Cunninghamu-san." She walked past him and sat behind him.

"Call me Rita." She smiled to him. He nodded, surprised at her informality. Only close friends or family called each other by their first names.

Two Days Later

Rensei looked towards Takori, today would be the day. Grabbing her trey she walked over to a boy with tousled dark brown hair who was sitting with the new girl Rita. She stared up at Rensei and quickly looked down at her food to hide the fact that she was blushing madly. Looking at Takori, he asked, "Um…Do you have room?" Takori nodded. Rensei quickly and quietly took a seat next to Rita, who didn't even glance at Rensei who was a bit pink in the face.

After Lunch

Rita walked into the class room. Only Sakura was there. Rita walked over to her said and sat. Sakura continued to stare down at her desk. Obviously Rita had come in unnoticed.

Suddenly, a very quiet sniffle was heard from Sakura. Was she crying? "Sakura?" Rita asked, wondering if her classmate was alright. Sakura jumped and turned. She had red puffy eyes that were damp from tears.

"Oh…I didn't see you come in…" She said, wiping her eyes, only to have them refill with tears. Rita stood and walked to sit in the desk beside Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked, concerned.

"I miss him…So much…" _Who knew that a seventh grader could cry like that over a boy? _Rita thought. Just then, Sakura's tears began to roll steadily down her cheeks. As she began to wail with despair, Rita leaded forward to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl.

**Hope you like it so far. Yeah, I know a little uh...not into the plot yet...This is just kinda a Prologue thing...But I'll get the second Chapter up in like, two seconds...So no worries! It'll get a little more into the plot as well... :3 Oh...And I'm throwing in a cliffhanger. Just to be evil like so. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

One Year Later

Takori smiled at his friends. "And then, the person asks, where did I get this ham?" They all doubled over in laughter. He was particularly happy to see that Sakura was laughing the hardest. Heart swelling he laughed along with everyone else.

"Takori-kun, You're hilarious!" Rensei-san, his best friend, said, tears streaming from his eyes. Tomoyo, Rita, and Sakura, who were all laughing so hard that they couldn't speak, nodded in agreement.

Eleven Months Later

It was raining hard. So hard that it wasn't visible through any windows. Sakura sat in her living room. Her dad had said that he would be back in five minutes, it had been a hour and a half.

A ring from the phone made Sakura jump. She ran to the other side of the living room, and grabbed the phone off of the table. "Moshi Moshi? Uh huh…Yeah. This is Sakura, yes. Yes…He's my…" Her free hand raised to her mouth and the phone slipped from her other hand. Sakura fell to her knees, crying.

An Hour Later

Sakura sobbed, barely able to dial the numbers into the phone. Once the numbers were dialed correctly, the phone met her ear. It rang a couple of times before it stopped. "Hello?" Asked the voice, a boys voice, from the other end.

Trying to stifle sobs of agony, Sakura said, quivering slightly, "T-This is S-Sakura…"

"Sakura!" Said the voice from the other end, sounding somewhat surprised. "How- …Sakura? Are you crying…?" Asked the voice, uncertainty leaking from his voice.

"I-I need you to come back t-to Japan…" She said, now sobbing fully. Tears trickled down her cheeks, falling and hitting the floor silently.

It was quiet for a while, Sakura shook slightly, her free hand grabbing her skirt. "Sakura…" The voice was worried sounding, and slightly shaky. Sakura knew he must be worried, "What's wrong? What's happened?" the questions issued out of the phone, Sakura didn't even hear them, they weren't the answer she wanted to hear…the answer she needed to hear.

"Please…Come to Japan…I r-really need you…" Sakura listened to the somewhat shaky breath of the boy on the other end. Oh how she longed to be safe in his arms…for him to hold her like he would never let go…But he wasn't there…Sakura need him there, and he wasn't there…"Please…" It was a whisper, beggin for her dearest to come to her and giver her that protection.

"Okay…" He said. Correct answer.

"Thank you…" She said…He was coming to her…"Thank you Syaoran…" …Her Syaoran… "I really need you right now…"

**Alright...not much of a cliffhanger...but oh well! Don't worry, there will be big ones later one. :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guess what everyone? NEWCHAPTER!  
The Funeral. :3  
So! Happy reading!**

A Week Later

Takori-kun sat next to Sakura. Flowers surrounded a small box, Sakura flowers. She was crying silently, staring at the box that contained her father's ashes.

A man was talking up front, talking about Sakura's dad. Takori looked over at Sakura. Her hands were testing on her knees. Before he realized what he was doing, his right hand was reaching for her left. Before he could grab it, she picked up her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

To disguise his sudden hand movement forward he itched his knee.

Later

Takori walked up to Sakura's father's ashes and placed some flowers with the others. He turned to walk away but after a few steps to watch Sakura's farewell.

She approached the box and took her index and middle fingers, kissing then running them over the inscription. Her eyes closed momentarily as she said her last words to her dad. "I love you dad…I'll always remember you…you'll always be with me…" A singer tear ran down her cheek. Music from outside was baredly heard. It was soft, but the singer didn't belong. Sakura opened her eyes and turned, walking past Takori, almost as though she didn't see him, or realize he was there. He followed her outside into the bright sun.

xx

Sakura walked numbly toward the gathering of people. Tomoyo was walking toward her, followed by Rita and Rensei. "I'm going onstage soon…" Tomoyo said. They all waited in silence as the last song was finished. Tomoyo hugged her friend and began to head toward the stage.

Once she was up there, she grabbed the microphone and flipped it on. "This is a song in remembrance of all those we have lost. I dedicate this to Sakura and her kind, loving father who went too soon…" With that Tomoyo took a breath and began to sing:

Coming and going  
All far too soon  
Leave the footprints  
Upon out broken hearts

The already falling tears from Sakura quickened as she listened to Tomoyo's slow soft tune.

And when you wake up  
You realize  
They're gone…  
But not forever  
One day you'll meet  
Again

Forever remaining  
Within the depths  
Of our souls  
They will stay and never go

When you wake up  
You realize  
They're gone  
But not forever  
One day you'll meet  
Again

We miss you, you must know  
We adore you, you must see  
How we love you, forever  
Please, never forget me…

When you wake up  
You realize  
They're gone  
But not forever  
One day you'll meet  
Again…

One day…You'll meet…  
Again…

Tomoyo finished softly, most of the crowd was crying. She climbed down the stage and ran to embrace her crying friend.

**Hope you like it so far. Review please! Love the reviews...They make me wanna write more! And when I write more, You get to read more, so all turns out well for everyone right:D**

Anyways, I'll be putting the next one up in under a week. I have school and homework to deal with aswell as activities like Choir and Chessclub (yes...Chessclub) so, yeah. But all the same I really do enjoy writing, and I'm going to finnish this story. :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been really busy lately...**

Two weeks Later

Looking down at her desk, she waited lazily for the class to start. The bell rang, but Sakura stayed unmoving, as well as silent.

"Today, I'm happy to day…That someone is re-joining the class." Sakura looked up fast. Could it be? "Some of you might recognize him from two years previous." Sakura sat up straight, emerald eyes wide. "I'd like to welcome back-" Her yees flicked to the door as it opened.

Sakura smiled her first smile in a what seemed like years. Standing quickly, she ran thought the desks, and to the front of the room and threw her arms around the surprised boy.

Sensei was startled by Sakura's actions, but smiled all the same. "Li, Syaoran."

That Night

"I'm so glad you guys could make it to Syaoran's welcome back party, even though some of you never knew him." said Sakura to everyone. Takori glared over at Syaoran,. Who was this guy, and why was Sakura so excited to see him?

"Alright! For the first game, let's play…Truth or Dare!" said Tomoyo-chan to the whole room. "No rules." a glint of mischief glittered in her eyes.

Takori smiled inside, maybe he'd get dared to do stuff with Sakura!

"Alright. I'll go first." said Rita-chan.

Better Game

Sakura blushed furiously. "Why seven minutes in heaven?" she asked.

"Because, it's fun!" Said Rita. "alright. Everyone write their name on their little piece of paper." she waited while everyone wrote their names. "Alright. Put it in the box. Don't fold it." Sakura watched as everyone put their names into the box.

"Rensei, please pull a paper out." Sakura's insides crawled, wondering who it would be. "No peaking." Rita said as Rensei pulled out the first name. "Sakura!" She said, looking at the now blushing Sakura. Her heart thumped wildly. She was surprised no one in the room could hear it. She looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with Syaoran.

"Please pick out another." Rensei reached in the box again. Sakura, waiting anxiously for the person who was going to accompany her into the closet. Rensei pulled his hand out of the box and handed it to Rita. "Syaoran!" Sakura felt her face go hot . Everyone but Takori-kun looked mischievously and happy at the two.

"Alright you two!" said Tomoyo, who had ventured to the closet door. Shaking nervously, Sakura got up, stiffly, and embarrassed Syaoran followed. Sakura walked into the slightly spacious closet, Syaoran followed. The last glimpse of the room was of the two girls and Rensei smiled mischievously, and of Takori glaring at Syaoran, but Sakura didn't catch his expression before Tomoyo closed the door.

Everything went dark, and Sakura could hear the girls giggling and muttering, while a pair of footsteps were heard walking out of the room. Sakura could hear Syaoran breathing deeply somewhere to her right. Her heart was thumping wildly behind her ribcage.

It was silent for a while, then Sakura, getting up enough nerve, said, "I wonder how long it's been."

"No idea." He said. There was silence again. A very awkward silence. Then, "Why did you need me so bad, you haven't told me what happened yet."

Sakura, who had been waiting for this question said, "My dad died…" Her eyes were becoming used to the dark and she saw him nod. It was silent again for a few minutes. Sakura's heart thumping, she said, "I'm really glad you came back Syaoran." She turned, and took a step forward, finding his hand. She grabbed it. They were inches away. Sakura stood on her tiptoes. They were an inch away. She could feel his warm breath on her face. His warm scent filled her lungs.

**Cliffhanger. :D Have fun!**


End file.
